A Lover's Kiss
by Quatre's Mistress
Summary: Heero's leaving for a mssion by the preventers and Relena doesn't want him to go. Will Heero finally be able to Relena how he feels? Find out for yourself!


Disclaimer: Ok, let's get this straight, I own absolutely notta

Disclaimer:Ok, let's get this straight, I own absolutely notta.NO gundams, no gundam pilots, not a damn thing! So if you want to sue me, the only money you'll be getting is the 87 cents stashed away to who knows where.And I'm not even sure I own that much anymore. So if you still do sue me, all you'll be getting then are a few fuzz balls from my pants pocket.

Dedication:This story is dedicated to my sister's friend, David Goldsmith, for being such a good friend to her over the Internet. And by the way, to those of you who read the title the wrong way, don't worry, I'll hunt you down, then you'll really be sorry! (J/K [joking]). Just think of it this way, he's in North Carolina, I'm in Illinois. Got it! In no way would it work out what so ever, and that's if we even knew each other. OK!!!N.E.WAYZ…enjoy the story and please remember to review when you're done. Thanx!

P.S. Note:The song that you will find later in this story is by O-Town.I think that it's called I Would.But I could be wrong.I didn't exactly have the song titles listed anywhere.So sorry if I don't have the song's title correct.At least I tried!You could at least give me an A for effort.

A Lover's Kiss

By: Cat

There she is, Heero said to himself.She's so beautiful, my princess.Or so he wished.He told himself that before he left for his next mission he would tell Relena how he truly felt for her.But how?He would ask himself that same question over and over, but still nothing came to mind.Heero didn't know what to do or what to say to her.Relena felt the same as Heero did.She didn't even know how to act around him.But she did her best because not even the perfect soldier could see through her little act.

Finally Relena turned around sensing someone was watching her.And her suspicions were right.There he was, the perfect soldier, just standing against the wall, watching her every move.She didn't know what to do.So she mustered up some of her courage, grabbed two glasses of champagne, and walked towards the direction of Heero.When she reached him, she offered him a glass, which he gladly accepted without a second thought in his mind.

They were quiet at first and stayed that way for quite a few minutes.It was Relena who broke the silence.

"So, why did you come here, Heero?"

Heero just shrugged his shoulders and said in his usual, emotionless tone,

"I've been asking myself that same question for the past 45 minutes."

Relena stood there for a while, a little confused at first.But she just gave her best, genuine smile she had to offer him.Heero attempted to smile back, but since things were on his mind it didn't come out the he meant it too.He sensed this when Relena started to giggle at him.At first all he did was stare at his princess in state of confusion.Then he turned his head the other way and said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice,

"You know, it's rude to laugh at people like that."

Relena stopped giggling and said,

"Oh, I'm sorry Heero!Really, I didn't mean anything by it.Please forgive me!"

Heero turned his head back to her and with a smirk on his face he said,

"Got ch-ya!"

"That was mean!You shouldn't do that to people," and with that said and done she gave him a hard punch in the arm.All Heero said was, "Ouch!Man, for being the leader of the Sanq Kingdom, you've got one hell of an arm!"

A few seconds later, they both laughed with each other.And for the first time in his life, Heero had a serious laugh that didn't have to do with killing someone.They enjoyed the time they were having with each other.They talked, smiled, joked and laughed like there was nothing in the world that could separate them.

Finally Heero sucked up his courage and asked Relena to dance with him.She gladly accepted the offer before he could even get the chance to reconsider.

_*****Would I walk through fire,_

_just to be with you, be with you, yeah._

_Would I walk through an ocean,_

_just to hold you, yeah._

_Would I give up all I have,_

_to see you smile, to see you smile._

_Would I walk through hell,_

_and not think twice.*****_

They walked to the middle of the ballroom floor.All they could hear was the music being played and each other's light breathing.They didn't even see the people watching them.They blocked everyone else out of their minds.All they saw were the looks in each other's eyes.Heero wrapped his arms tightly around Relena's waist as Relena wrapped her arms around Heero's neck.They danced with each other like there was no care in the world, except for one another.

_*****Baby I would; Baby I will,_

_Baby I'll do that gladly,_

_Be all you need,_

_Do anything_

_To make you happy._

_ _

_Baby I could; Baby I can,_

_Do anything you ask me._

_ _

_Baby I can,_

_Baby I could_

_Baby I would; I would.*****_

Relena finally spoke in a whisper and said,

"Heero……….I don't want you to leave."

Heero had noticed she had this in a sad tone.He took one hand and placed on her cheek.With his thumb, he rubbed her cheek.He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.Relena closed her eyes and a tear fell.

_*****Would I be the harbor_

_always there for you, right there for you, baby._

Would I be the shelter

_that will shield you, yeah._

_Would I be the love in life_

_to light your way, to light your way, honey._

_And would I defend you_

_with my life.*****_

Heero then kissed her closed eyes and said,

"Don't cry.I don't want to see you cry because of me.It hurts to see someone like you cry for someone like me.So please…don't cry."

Relena looked up at him, smiled, and said,

"It's not because of you ….. Well not totally anyway.It's just… that… I can't help it.I'm afraid… that when you leave me… I'll never see you again."

And with this Heero leaned forward and said,

"I promise… I won't leave you again."

_*****Baby I would; Baby I will,_

_Baby I'll do that gladly,_

_Be all you need,_

_Do anything,_

_To make you happy._

_ _

_Baby I could; Baby I can,_

_Do anything you ask me._

_ _

_Baby I can,_

_Baby I could,_

_Baby I would.*****_

With that said, he leaned closer and kissed her once more, but this time on her lips.Relena kissed him back with full forced.Relena then pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.Their kisses were full of love and passion for each other.

_*****I'll keep you from the cold,_

_I'll be there to hold you,_

_Any tears get by your eyes,_

_I would be the one to dry them,_

_I would risk it all_

And give it all to you.*****

They finished their dance, giving each other loving kisses every once in a while.

Now it was official.Relena was his princess.And nothing could part them, no matter how hard he or she would try.

_*****Baby I . . . . . ._

_ _

_Baby I would; Baby I will,_

_Baby I'll do that gladly,_

_I'll be all you need,_

_I'll do anything,_

_To make you happy._

_ _

_Baby I could; Baby can, I can,_

_Anything you ask me._

_ _

_Baby I can,_

_Baby I could,_

Baby I would.*****

Before their song ended, Heero finally said,

"I love with all my heart, Relena!"

Relena's response was,

" I love you, too, my Heero!"

_*****Do anything you ask me._

_ _

_Baby I can,_

_Baby I could,_

_Baby I would._

_ _

_I'd do anything baby girl_

_ _

_Baby I can,_

_Baby I could,_

Baby I would.*****

Before leaving, Heero whispered only loud enough for Relena to hear,

"Mission Complete!"

Relena smiled and with one last kiss, they walked out hand in hand to spend the rest of their lives together.As they were leaving, everyone in the room (some with tears of happiness) clapped at how beautiful the scene they all just saw was. But no matter what anyone said or did, they did not notice anything around them.

THE END

Author's Note:^_^How'd ch-ya like it?!Please review!Tell me if was great, just plan good, bad, horrible, just plain sucked, or if I should just give up while I'm ahead.If you flame me, just forget!I don't accept them!!!!! SORRY-(not).Me no like them!So if you try, I'm ignoring you!!!!!So just forget it!N.E.WAYZ ….. to those of you won't flame me, be gentle.This was, after all, my first story.So don't be so hard if you didn't like it.THANX!!!!!

P.S. Note:^_^Sorry if some of the parts are a bit too mushy!^_^


End file.
